A Secret?
by Miss KuroYuki
Summary: Mai is cannot be contact since a year later.. And Naru has return to england. The SPR gang has gather again in as shop. and then Ayako saw someone familiar outside who is it?
1. What?

DECLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!

**A SECRET?**

It's been three years since Naru return to England. The SPR team are usually the same. But Ayako & Bou-san being a couple and John letting go of his priesthood and Masako dating John. As usual Yasuhara is very successful in his college days and also having a pretty girlfriend.

It has been a year since they last saw Mai. They had been wandering what could happen to her. They had no contact or news about her.

It has been the usual days when the former SPR team gather in a place. Currently there are on a coffe shop/ sweet shop for a small get together gathering again just keeping in touch with each other.

"So…how's the university days going on Yasuhara-san?" John asked

"Well, pretty tiring sometimes *laugh*,but fun nothing at least" Yasu ans.

"Aaah! I miss Mai-chan, I miss our little Jou-chan!" Bou-san said

"Yeah! I miss Mai, I wonder what happen to her!" Ayako said.

"Well I also miss Mai and our SPR cases" Masako said while covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"Yes, I also wonder what Shibuya-san is doing in England this days?" John said.

"Well as long as we know Naru-bou. He is usually in his office researching or something." Bou-san commented

"Yeah! That is definitely Naru, but I su-" Ayako was cut off when she saw someone familiar outside the window.

"What is it, Ayako? Bou-san asked.

* * *

Who did Ayako saw outside?

And how's Mai?

Is Naru going back to Japan?

If you want know read the next page. Sorry if is short!

XHimenoyukiX out!


	2. Who?

DESCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Yeah! That is definitely Naru, but I su-" Ayako was cut off when she saw someone familiar outside.

"What is it, Ayako?" Bou-san asked

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"Look! Outside! Hurry!" Ayako said while pointing at something.

When they all turn their heads towards where Ayako was pointing they were shocked to see Mai and Naru together. Mai clanging on Naru and smiling and to their utmost surprised Naru was not annoyed but rather enjoy his self and put an arm around Mai's waist.

"What are they doing here?! Especially Naru-chan!" Bou-san asked.

"YEAH!" they all said in unison

"Hey guys want to follow them?" Yasu asked while grinning like an idiot.

They just nodded their heads and head off outside the coffee shop before they lost track of them.

* * *

***MEANWHILE***

"Naru! What do you want for dinner?" Mai asked cheerfully

"Hmm… Anything will do fine as long as you cook it" Naru said

( Whoa! Naru really gone soft hasn't he? Love sure change a people! *laugh*)

**NORMAL POV**

It been 3 years since they started dating Naru have been come back to Japan. Because of some matters that he want to solve first. So, he confessed to her and they start dating ever since. Naru coming back to Japan on his vacation and vacant days.

"Ne, Naru? When can we call them? Mai asked

"them? You mean the team?" Naru asked

"Yes! And you said that you will staying here for good right! And have them back right its only natural!" Mai added

Naru chuckled for a bit on Mai's pouting face that's in front of him. He just leaned and kiss Mai on her lips. The kiss from innocent to passionate, Naru pulling Mai by her waist and Mai wrapping her arm on his neck. They have come across the park which is empty know.

They broke after their kiss, they were gasping for air for lack of it from the kiss. When they break apart Naru gave her a smile and Mai smile back.

"Ne, Naru let's go! They are waiting for us and also Ai-san" Mai said Naru just nodded and held Mai's hand and they continue to walk. They were so caught up by themselves they didn't happen to notice their friends who were spying on them.

* * *

***SPR TEAM POV***

'We followed Mai and Naru pass through the street and they stopped for a moment in the park. It seems they are having a conversation and to our utmost surprised Mai and Naru where kissing, the innocent kiss became passionate and wanting which result them into gasping for air.

We were so embarrassed on what we just saw Masako was blushing, John is blushing furiously, Bou-san has red ears, Ayako was also blushing and Yasuhara-san has a tainted red blush, too.

"N-Ne, Y-You guys d-do you think those two are dating? Bou-san asked

***WAMP*** "Ouch! What was that for?" Bou-san asked

"Can't you see you **OLD MONK!** _They JUST kissed!_ Of course their dating! Obviously!" Ayako said a little bit annoyed cause her little Mai didn't tell her about it.( her Mother figure Kicked in *Laugh*)

"Well you guys ! I think we should stop following them." John said

"Why?" asked Bou-san

"Well, I heard , even where a bit far, that Mai-san and Shibuya-san is planning in calling us back to the SPR that is what I heard from here" John said

"Well shall we wait? For the call everyone?" Masako said

"Wow, You sure hear some conversation that far?!" Bou-san said

"Yeah, I didn't know why, maybe a gift?" John ans.

"Really OR you really a MOUSE? " Bou-san said

"Hahahaha!" they all laugh

"Yeah, I think Jou-chan will eventually tell us anyway!" Bou-san said

"Well lets head back"

* * *

***MEANWHILE***

"Ne,Naru! Come on their waiting inside the house for you!" Mai said

"Their excited to finally see you"

"Yeah, I kinda excited, too" Naru answered (WOAH! Naru being very honest, totally out of the character *laugh*)

* * *

**Who are the ONE'S waiting For them? That Mai spoke of?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**XHimenoyukiX out!**


	3. Them

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mai and Naru arrived at their destination after a long walk from their lunch to Mai's house, which he will be at, he is so excited to finally meet them, his children Aiko & Gene.

"Mai, where are Aiko & Gene?" Naru asked

"They are inside the house with Ai-san my neighbour" she answered.

Ai-san was an older lady who lived near the house and had many grandkids her name was really Aiyame Sakura but everyone called her Ai.

Naru went inside the house first. Mai was smiling while seeing the way he act when she enter the house she thank Ai-san.

"Arigatou Ai-san" "Anytime Mai just call me" "Sure, thank you so much"

Ai-san just smiled and waved. When Mai saw Naru he was inside Aiko and Gene's Room, playing with his little angels.

* * *

**NARU POV**

When I enter the house, I met this woman who I assumed to be Ai-san who was taking after my children. I told her thank you and she told me that she will take her leave. And she gave me my son Gene. And she left.

When Mai enter I gave her Gene and I carried Aiko. I look at Mai; she really is beautiful and young. Well she is a 19 years old mother. Yes, a 19 years old mother, I confessed to her on her birthday and I visit her during holidays and last Christmas, when I visited we end up making love and resulted her on being pregnant. Well I told my Parents I had children because my Mother saw a picture of Mai and the kids. I didn't deny them, I am proud of them and I am proud to be their Father. Aiko & Gene has my hair but Aiko has Mai's eyes but Gene has my eyes. And they have my face sculpture.

Well everyone in the SPR including Lin and Madoka didn't know about my relationship with Mai. But we are going to tell them eventually. Because I'm going to re-open SPR again, cause I'm staying here for good. And my parents will be here in any days prior.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Well Mai and Naru were still in the Nursery, when Mai told him to change.

"Ne, Naru you want to change first? Playing with them before?"

"Yeah sure" Naru answered

When Naru went to his and Mai's room, He was glad that his clothes were already arrange there neatly;(well his luggage come first then him and gave Mai some time to arrange it herself.) When he return he immediately played with Gene and Aiko, while Mai was in the kitchen preparing tea.

"Ne, Naru can we invited them tomorrow here?" Mai asked

"Are you sure? You want to?" Naru asked

"Yes, I can't keep it anymore to them any longer."Mai said

"Sure, If it alright with you and Lin and Madoka will be arriving tomorrow morning anyway". Naru said

While she gave Naru the tea. He drank it and they cradle their little children to sleep. They have dinner after that and they watch to together and then, they sleep.

_While in Bed Mai asked Naru some questions:_

"Naru, I wonder what will be their reaction about this when I told them" Mai said

"Well I sure they will be shocked" Naru said

"Yeah, I guess so." Mai said

"Let's sleep Mai" Naru said.

Mai just nodded and move a bit closer to Naru and they hugged.

* * *

**What will be their friends reaction?**

**When they will know?**

**Well you want to know?**

**Read The next chapter!**

**:Gomen mina if Im late in updating! I've been busy for sometimes!**

**And thanks for all those who review!**

** XHimenoyukiX over and out!**


	4. The SPR team

**Declaimer: I don't own GHOST HUNT.**

Mai was awake with a good morning kiss from Naru._ (Ah! How sweet *laugh*)_ they get up and Mai prepared breakfast for them and Naru checking the kids.

"Mai, I just receive a call from Lin that they will be arriving here one in the afternoon. You should call them and tell them to come at 1 o'clock sharp today".

"Sure, Naru" Mai answered while serving him breakfast with a peck on the lips.

Naru was in Aiko and Gene's room bonding with hem while Mai's on the phone. ***Ring***

"Hello? Is Bou-san home?" Mai asked

"Hello! Yes, Jou-chan it's me! Is it really you?" Bou-san asked

"Yes, it's me Bou-san! No need to shout."

"Oops! Sorry, Jou-chan I miss you so much! Why did you call any way?"

"Oh! Well I want you all to go to my house this afternoon 1 o'clock available? Naru wants to talk to you guys."

" Sure, no problem tell Naru-bou we will come."

"Bou-san can you call & inform them?"

"Sure just for my Jou-chan" ***laugh*** "Thanks Bou-san I appreciate it, and bye! Bye! I will just send you the address"

"Sure, Goodbye Mai!"

* * *

**BOU-SAN POV**

When Mai called I'm so happy and then as she requested I call everyone and send them the address where we will go. We have lots of questions to asked Mai and Naru, too.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

As Mai requested Bou-san called everyone and Naru inform Madoka and Lin about the meeting at Mai's place. When they arrive Naru was at the children's room who put them to sleep for the time being.** *Ding, Dong***

"Ah! They're here Naru, they are here come on to the living room!" Mai called.

Naru went outside the room and went to the living room. And wait there for the others to enter.

* * *

**MAI POV**

When the doorbell rang I called Naru and inform him that they are here. When I open the door revealed Bou-san, Ayako, John, Masako, Lin and Madoka. I greet them and gave bou-san a big hug.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

She opens the door for them. She greet them all and gave them a hugged especially Bou-san who is like a big brother to her.

"Hi, everyone! It's good to see you all again" Mai said cheerfully

"Hi! Mai" They said

"Come on inside! Naru is here at the living room waiting. I will bring tea, first!" Mai said

They all enter the living room. There they saw Naru sitting reading a book, while drinking tea.

"Naru-bou! How are you?" Bou-san asked

"Fine" Naru said

"Shibuya-san when did you arrived in Japan?" John asked

"Yesterday" He said

"Naru what is the thing that you want to talk about with us?" Bou-san asked

"I am going to reopen SPR again . And I am hoping that you would like to reconsider on working with me again." Naru said.

When Mai return with cups of tea, she handed it and pour Naru a new tea. And she seated next to Naru.

"Sure no problem" Bou-san said

"Sure" Ayako said

" You can count on us Naru!" Yasu said while Masako and John jus nodded. And Bou-san just asked something totally unexpected.

"Mai-chan! Do you have a boyfriend?" Bou-san asked grinning

"Eh? Um…why is the conversation going into his topic? "Mai asked

** *WAMP*** "Ouch! What was that for?" Bou-san whined

"To bring that topic suddenly!" Ayako Said

"Why asked Bou-san?" Mai asked

"Cause we saw you yesterday with someone! "Bou-san said

"Eh? Where ?" Mai said.

Well little did they know that Naru slip away and went to his children's room.

**_ "At the park"_ **Ayako said

_**"With NARU-BOU!"**_ Bou-san added

"_**And you two were kissing."**_ Yasu supplied. Now Mai is as red as a tomato. _(Even redder than the tomato I say! ***laugh*** )_

"Eh!Um…Truth to be told guys I want to tell you guys now but you beat me to it! Yes, Naru and I are dating since 3 years ago." Mai said

Y-you g-guys started d-dating that long and y-you never t-told u-us! Ayako said while sobbing "I'm really sorry you guys." Mai said "And I just want to say that me and Naru have –

Naru was watching his little angels. He wants to live with them, so he was planning on proposing to Mai when he heard a loud noise outside and the babies started crying.

**"SAY WHAT NOW!**" They said altogether

Naru was so pissed because of the noise so he carried the kids outside. They made Gene and Aiko cry.

"You guys are so noisy you scared the children!" Naru said.

Mai went to Naru and helped him to calm the children.

"Oh! Sorry about that Naru-chan we were just shocked about the news.

"I want you all to meet Eugene Davis my son & Aiko Davis my daughter. And Lin-san, we want you and Madoka to be their godparents. Gene told me that they are both going to have Naru's and my abilities. "Mai said

"I want you to help them control the power Lin" Naru said.

"Sure and were honoured to be their godparents" Lin answered

"Naru there really beautiful" Madoka said while handing the children to their friends.

"Anyway Noll does your parents knew about this?" Lin asked

"Yes they knew about it, and they will be here tomorrow" Naru said .

* * *

Oh! sorry guys if its a bit late but I hope u like it!

HNY over and out!


	5. last chapter!

DECLAIMER: I don't Own GHOST HUNT!

* * *

Naru woke up first before Mai. He kissed Mai on her forehead and wrote a letter telling her that he will go to the airport to meet his parents again.

* * *

***AIRPORT***

Naru was at a coffee shop on the airport when his parents arrive and saw him. "Noll" his mother shouted running while his father behind her, then her mother hugged her.

"M-Mother, c-can't bre-breath!" Naru said

"Luella, stop chocking our son." Martin said from behind her. "Not Fair!" his mother answered.

"Hello, father" Naru said shaking with his father's hand

"Hello son, how are you?" Martin answered while shaking hands, too.

"I'm fine, would you like to have breakfast first?" Naru asked

"Sure, I'm a bit hungry myself ,too." 'And I am so excited to meet my future daughter-in-law & my grandchildren' Luella thought

So they went to eat breakfast first before heading off.

* * *

When Mai woke up it was a hour after Naru left. Mai saw the letter and read it.

_Mai, I am going to the airport to meet my parents. Get ready okay?_

_I Love you!_

_Love,_

_Naru_

Mai blinked, Naru just wrote love here and wrote I Love you, too. Even though they usually told each other I Love you! But it's surprising that he wrote I love you in the letter and close it up with Love, Naru. Mai got the children ready and she also prepared herself by taking a bath after putting them to sleep. When changing the children just woke up and Naru just arrive.

* * *

"Mai, We're here" Naru called

"Welcome" Mai answered

"This are my parents Mai, Luella and Martin Davis" Naru said

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Taniyama Mai" She said

"Oh! She's pretty Noll" His mother gushed him, while hugging Mai.

Mai was now blushing, then Luella notice "Oh My! My grand kids are much more cuter than in the pictures, just like their Okaa-san" Luella said happily.

"Mother , Father would you mind leaving you with the kids while Mai and I went out for dinner?" Naru asked

"Sure, It will give us some time with our grandkids any way, too" Luella answered

"Yes, just like your mother said have fun tonight" Martin added

"Thank you mother, father" Naru replied

* * *

That evening Naru and Mai went out for dinner. They went to the tree up the hill after their dinner. The place where they confessed to each other, and tonight this place will share another memory with them.

"Mai " Naru said

"Yes, Naru" Mai answered

"It has been many years since we got together,& now that you had become the mother of my kids, I just wanted to say, Will You Marry Me Taniyama Mai?" Naru asked kneeling down on his knee holding a velvet box.

"Y-yes, a milli-, No! A billion times YES Naru! Mai replied while crying .Then Naru slipped the silver ring with a big blue diamond in the middle then 2 small white diamonds on each side.

* * *

When they arrived home, they saw Luella and martin on the living room talking with each other while watching a mystery movie, guessing who the culprit was, while Gene and Aiko was sleeping on their cribs.

"Oh! Naru , Mai welcome home, how was dinner?" Luella asked

Mai just showed her hand, then Luella came dashing to Mai. "Oh my , Noll proposed?" Luella asked

"yes, he did" Mai answered happily.

Then in a flash Luella was on the phone already with Madoka telling her that Naru Proposed

"Madoka, Noll Proposed and will going to be getting married!" Luella told Madoka happily.

"Just tell Madoka that I want a simple wedding but I will take suggestions. But if she don't there will be no wedding to attend to, I will just run away with Naru! "Mai said

"Okay" Luella and Madoka said

**_ 'Hmm… that's my lovely fiancée_ **whom I fell in love with.

And then a month after that Mai and Naru are Married they live together in Japan with their kids. Bou-san and Ayako were getting married next. Masako and John are engaged, Madoka and Lin having their baby_ (Sorry didn't mention that Lin & Madoka are married with a 3 yrs. Old son)_.And then after 5 months, they will going to expect their son Michael Davis.

* * *

**_Sorry guys if I'm late in updating! It's just that many school activities were poured down into us! I Hope you enjoy his! I've been working on a new ghost hunt fanfic and S.A (YahiroXMegumi). _**

**_More LOVE 333_**

**_ XHNYX over AND out! :*_**


End file.
